Burning Desire For You Baby
by LittleEvilRegal
Summary: Flirtatious texting, sexy dreams, sexual fantasies and a drunk Sheriff Swan. Rated M for smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Friday morning in Storybrooke and Regina Mills was sat at her desk, glasses perched on her nose and a mountain of paperwork in front of her. But she couldn't concentrate. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Henry had been ill all week and she hadn't had time for much work. To make matters worse, the sheriff had had a slow week and hadn't stopped texting her. All week, she had received about 50 texts a day with stupid pictures, knock-knock jokes and links to various websites, that Regina _had to check out._ Regina knew the sheriff was doing it to annoy her, but she found some of the texts were actually quite amusing. But she was never going to admit that to the blonde. No way.

Across town, Emma had just woken up. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 10 am and she had the day off work. Now that she was awake, all she could think about was coffee. She hoped Mary-Margaret had made some before she left for work. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and stumbled towards the stairs. She poured herself a big mug of coffee and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV, but there was nothing worth watching, so she turned it off. Her phone buzzed. _1 new message: Madame Mayor._

**Regina:** _You've chosen not to disturb me at work today, I see? _

**Emma: **_Aw, have you missed me? ;)_

**Regina:**_ No, of course not, Miss Swan. I'm merely pointing out that you haven't been a complete pain in the ass this morning like you usually are._

**Emma:**_ Thanks, how sweet..._

**Regina:**_ So, no pictures of the helicopter cat? How will I survive the rest of the day?!_

**Emma:**_ Helicopter cat is hilarious! You loved it didn't you? Just admit it! ;)_

**Regina:**_ I wouldn't go that far, but it was slightly amusing, yes.._

**Emma:**_ How far would you go? ;)_

**Emma:**_ I can't believe I actually sent that. Ignore me, I'm tired.._

Regina looked at the text from Emma. She was shocked. Was Emma Swan flirting with her? Well, two could play at this game...

**Regina: **_Further than you think.. ;)_

**Emma:**_ Oh, really? And how far would that be? ;)_

**Regina:**_ Well, let's just say, I'd choose sex with you over Dr. Hopper... ;)_

**Emma:**_ Wow, thanks.. _

**Regina:**_ What? Archie's hot! :)_

**Emma:**_ Yeah, if you're into the nerdy-ginger-shrink thing he's got going on?_

**Regina:**_ Oh, so that isn't what you're into? I detected a hint of sarcasm.._

**Emma:**_ Is that your way of asking what I'm into, Madame Mayor? ;)_

**Regina:**_ Miss Swan, I have work to do._

**Emma:**_ So that's why you've been texting me for the past half hour? ;)_

**Emma:**_ If you want to know what I'm into, all you have to do is ask, you know.. _

**Regina:**_ If you feel the need to share your sexual fantasies with me, please get it over with. I'm extremely busy, Sheriff Swan._

**Emma:**_ So you do want to know? ;)_

Regina chose not to reply to the last text. She was surprised at the arousal she felt after reading Emma's texts and how eager she actually was to hear all about her sexual desires and fantasies. That evening it was all she could think about and that night she went to bed hot and bothered and in need of an orgasm or ten.

Regina tossed and turned for a long time, before falling into a restless sleep.

_Regina was stood facing the window behind her desk. She was on the phone, talking to a boring old council member, so she didn't hear the door open behind her. Arms snaked around her waist suddenly and she gasped. She recognized the smell of the sheriff: fabric softener (probably Mary-Margaret's doing) and leather. She felt her hot breath on her neck as Emma moved closer. She felt a hand run up her thigh and under her tight pencil skirt. She shuddered as she felt another hand travel up her torso under her silk shirt. _

"_You're on the phone, Madame Mayor, remember?" Emma said cheekily. _

_Regina realised she had stopped talking to try and catch her breath. Emma's hands just felt so good._

"_Screw him," Regina said and ended the call. She moaned. Emma's hand was moving further up her thigh and she felt a hand cover her left breast. She arched into the touch._

"_Someone's eager." Emma said. _

"_Miss Swan, what are you doing?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I was going to tell you about my fantasies, what makes me wet, but then I thought about it and I realised that the thought of taking you by surprise at work, taking your clothes off and fucking you on your desk with a strap-on really turned me on. Oh and just so you know, I haven't locked the door. Anyone could walk in. And do you know what they'd see? They'd see me with my cock buried inside you, Madame Mayor." _

_Regina moaned and her legs buckled, but Emma caught her with an arm wrapped around her waist. _

"_Please, get a move on Miss Swan.," Regina said, her voice pure sex. "I'm so _fucking _wet for you." _

_Emma's fingers finally reached Regina's sex and they both groaned in unison._

Regina woke, panting, her left hand on her breast, her right hand between her legs. She was dripping with arousal. She moved her hand slightly and the small movement made her whimper. She circled her clit slowly with two fingers, imagining they were Emma's fingers. Emma's words from her dream kept repeating themselves in her head. She slipped two fingers inside herself and started pumping them in and out. Her back arched off the bed and she pinched her left nipple.

"Oh Jesus, Emma, fuck me!"

Regina pumped her fingers deeper, harder, faster. She was close. She could feel it in the tips of her toes, as the first wave of her orgasm travelled all the way to her fingertips and exploded inside of her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. _3:17 am. _She picked up her phone and she tried to control her breathing when she saw the sheriff's name flashing on the screen.

"Miss Swan, do you know what time it is?" Regina said, trying to sound angry about being woken up.

"Regina, hi! Why are you breathing like that? You sound like someone who's just had the best orgasm of her entire life!" Emma laughed.

"Miss Swan, are you drunk? This is highly inappropriate!"

"Not as inappropriate as your breathing!" Emma laughed again. "Oh my god, Regina, is there a man in your bed?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm alone. Miss Swan, did you call for a reason or can I go back to sleep now?"

Emma didn't answer.

"Miss Swan, are you there?"

"I was just thinking how _fucking hot_ it would be to see you touch yourself," Emma said, her voice deep with arousal.

Regina tried to suppress a moan at the thought. "Miss Swan, that was highly inappro-"

"Highly inappropriate, yeah, I know. Goodnight, Regina. See you tomorrow."

Then Emma hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She crawled out of bed with her duvet still wrapped around her, trying to avoid the bright sunlight coming through her bedroom window. She went downstairs to the kitchen, turned on the coffee machine and checked the fridge which turned out to be empty. _Crap. I'll have to go to Granny's for breakfast. But that means putting on clothes. I don' t really think Madame Mayor would appreciate the sheriff half naked in public. Wait.. oh fuck. _That's when Emma remembered what had happened the previous night. She'd had a few too many shots of tequila at _The Rabbit Hole_ and then called Regina. _Oh fuck. _Emma changed into grey sweatpants, a knitted sweater, boots, tied her hair up in a messy bun and left her apartment.

When Emma arrived outside Granny's, the first thing she noticed was Regina's car parked outside. _Oh well that's just great, isn't it? _As Emma entered the diner, she kept her head down, hands in her pockets and walked straight to the counter.

"Hey, Emma! What can I get for you? Ruby said, cheerily.

"Hangover food. Lots of it. To-go, please, Ruby."

"Comin' right up, Sheriff!"

As Ruby left for the kitchen, Emma glanced around the diner. She spotted Regina sipping coffee at a table by the window. Just then, Regina looked up. Their eyes locked and Emma blushed. Regina smirked at the sight and decided to have a bit of fun. She looked away and carried on drinking her coffee, but she could still feel Emma's gaze on her. Glancing around to check that no one was watching her, she popped the top button of her shirt, unfolded the newspaper lying on the table in front of her and pretended to be engrossed in an article. She could still feel the sheriff's eyes on her, so she discreetly popped another button. Emma was unable to look away. She just kept staring at the amount of delicious cleavage now on display. Arousal shot through her as she glimpsed a black lace bra and she wondered if Regina was wearing matching underwear. Emma couldn't take it any more. Forgetting all about her food, she stalked over to the mayor's table and sat down opposite her.

"What the hell, Regina?"

"Sheriff Swan, how nice of you to keep me company while I drink my morning coffee."

"Cut the crap, _Madame Mayor. _If you open your shirt any more, your boobs are gonna fall out."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, Miss Swan? I'm just assuming since you've been staring very intensely at my _boobs _for the past fifteen minutes. Or was I imagining that?"

Emma blushed again and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Regina said.

"I said you have nice boobs, okay? I'm sorry if you find that _highly inappropriate_, but I'm just being honest."

"No, what's _highly inappropriate_ is you calling me at three in the morning, making me extremely wet and then hanging up," Regina said huskily.

Emma's jaw nearly hit the table, but she caught herself just in time. _Try and play it cool, Emma. _

"Aw, did you dream about me?"

Regina's voice dropped an octave.

"Yes, but that was earlier on. Before you called. Before I fucked myself to orgasm, moaning your name."

_OH MY GOD. Regina fantasised about me? No, play it cool. Crap, I'm gonna have to change my underwear if she carries on like this. Damn it!_

"Oh really? Tell me about this dream of yours then," Emma said and winked at Regina.

"Sadly, I have a lot of work to do, Miss Swan. And if I'm not mistaken, you have two weeks worth of paperwork due tomorrow. Shouldn't you be getting on with that instead of wondering about the contents of my sex dreams? Hm?" Regina smirked.

"I'm almost done with it actually. I'll come by your office tomorrow," Emma replied.

Regina looked surprised for a moment, but quickly rearranged her facial expression.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sheriff."

Emma just smiled.

Regina got up to leave, but before she did, she leaned in to Emma to whisper in her ear: "How do you feel about strap-ons, Em-ma?"

Emma felt Regina's hot breath on her ear and then she was gone. She tried, but failed, to suppress a small moan. She groaned. _Now I'm definitely gonna have to change my underwear._


	3. Chapter 3

Emma left Granny's feeling quite proud of herself. She was more aroused than she'd ever been in her life, but Regina didn't know that. And even if she did, she knew that Regina wasn't completely unaffected by the whole situation. Emma knew she'd had a lot to drink the night before, but she still remembered every single detail of her phone conversation with Regina. She couldn't get the sound of Regina's heavy breathing out of her head and she couldn't stop thinking how _fucking hot _it would be to hear Regina moan her name. And _strap-ons! _Since when had she found strap-ons hot? Probably since she heard the word _strap-ons _coming out of the mayor's beautiful mouth. _I'm screwed! What is this woman doing to me? I need to ask Regina about that dream again! And I need to buy more underwear._

It was 9 pm and further across town, Regina was trying to have an early night. Henry was camping with David, so she had the house all to herself. Regina was exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde sheriff. She tossed and turned, but she just couldn't sleep. She was about to get up, when her phone rang.

"Miss Swan. What can I do for you?"

"Tell me about the dream."

"Why are you so eager to hear about my sex dream?"

"Because the only things I've been able to think about since this morning are you and strap-on dildos. And not separately."

"You really want to hear about my dream, dear?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was alone in my office talking to an old council member on the phone and you crept up behind me and slid your arms around my waist. You started touching my breasts and my thighs and I was trying to concentrate on breathing and talking at the same time. You were really turning me on."

"Were you wet for me, Madame Mayor?"

"I was so fucking wet for you. I ended the phone call and you kept touching me. Your hand was travelling further up my thigh and your other hand was massaging my breasts."

Emma felt her arousal as it shot through her, straight to her core. She ran her hand between her legs and it didn't really surprise her that she was already drenched. She just couldn't resist Regina talking dirty in that deep, husky voice.

"I asked you, what you were doing and you said you were going to tell me all about your fantasies, but the thought of taking me by surprise at work, taking my clothes off and fucking me on my desk with a strap-on really turned you on."

Emma moaned loudly before she could stop herself.

"Regina, would it be wrong if I told you I really want to touch myself right now?"

Regina's eyes fluttered closed at Emma's question. She was extremely turned on by the situation already and the thought of Emma fucking herself while on the phone with her, was just too much.

"Didn't you tell me just last night how _fucking hot _it would be to see me touch myself?" Regina asked.

"I actually said that?!" Emma asked shocked.

"You certainly did, Miss Swan."

"Oh fuck!"

"If you hurry, you might just get here in time." Regina cupped her sex and moaned into the phone.

"Oh my god. I'm on my way!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh my god. I'm on my way!"_

Emma took a couple of deep breaths to try and control her arousal and got dressed as fast as humanly possible. On her way to Regina's, she received a text. _The door's open. _Nothing else. That was all it said. Emma groaned and accelerated. Finally, she arrived at the mayor's mansion. She ran up the front path and burst in the front door. She threw her jacket and boots by the door and stopped. _Relax, Emma. You're in Regina's house... and she's probably upstairs fucking herself.. oh god. _Emma ran towards the staircase. When she reached the upstairs landing, she realised that she didn't know which of the five doors in sight lead to Regina's bedroom.

Then Emma heard something. She stood still and listened. Suddenly, she realised what she was hearing. Regina was moaning. And she was moaning loudly, whimpering occasionally. The sounds were coming from the door right in front of her. She couldn't wait any longer, so she reached for the door handle, pushed it down and entered. Dark brown eyes locked on to her own as Regina lay there pumping two fingers in and out of herself, eyes clouded with lust at the sight of the blonde in front of her. Regina moaned and Emma's knees buckled. Regina lying naked in front of her, grabbing her breasts, back arching off the bed as she fucked herself, was the most erotic thing Emma had seen in her life. Regina removed her fingers and held them out towards Emma.

"Come here," Regina said breathlessly.

Emma walked slowly towards the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning over the naked woman. She reached for Regina's hand and licked from her knuckles to the tips of her fingers. Regina couldn't take her eyes off Emma as she sucked her fingers in to her mouth and moaned. Emma's clit throbbed. She had dreamed of this moment. She had dreamed of how Regina would smell, how Regina would taste. And now her dream had become reality. The mayor's taste filled her mouth and the smell of sex surrounded them. Regina pulled her fingers from Emma's mouth and their eyes locked. She leaned in closer to Emma, still holding her gaze and their noses brushed each other. Their lips were centimetres apart. They were breathing the same air.

Touch yourself," Emma whispered. "I want to watch you while you come."

Regina felt a new wave of arousal shoot straight to her core when Emma spoke. She watched as Emma knelt between her spread legs and trailed her hands up her inner thighs without touching her sex. She leaned down, hands on Regina's thighs and just breathed deeply straight between her legs. Regina shivered and her back arched off the bed.

Emma sat up and crawled up the bed so she was hovering above Regina.

Touch yourself," she whispered again. Emma leaned in to Regina, their lips almost touching, but when Regina leaned her head up to capture Emma's lips with her own, Emma pulled back and smirked at her. Regina felt disappointment, but chose not to show it.

"You're such a tease, Miss Swan," Regina said and smiled slightly.

"Oh I know," Emma said cockily and stared at Regina's lips.

"You won't be feeling so cocky in about ten seconds," Regina said and looked at Emma seriously.

"Why's that?" Emma asked. She looked back at Regina's eyes, but Regina had her gaze focused elsewhere; on her own right hand to be precise. It travelled down to her right breast, as Emma just stared at her. Regina grabbed her breast, pinched and twisted her nipple and moaned wantonly. Emma needed some kind of friction, so she straddled the brunette's right thigh and ground herself on it hard.

"You have way too many clothes on," Regina panted.

Emma smiled and lifted her tank top over her head revealing her bare breasts to Regina. Regina cupped her sex with her right hand. She was soaked. "Apparently, I'm not the only one who has nice boobs," Regina said and winked at Emma, who had moved off Regina to remove her skin-tight jeans and the boy shorts she had on underneath.

"Thanks," Emma said and blushed. She straddled Regina's thigh once more and this time when she started grinding down on it, Regina could feel how wet the sheriff was. "God, you're wet," Regina said huskily.

"Well, that was one hell of a dream," Emma said and bit her lip hard to stop herself moaning at the sight before her. Regina was circling her entrance with two fingers, biting her own lip, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Fuck, that's hot," Emma said breathlessly. She got up and straddled Regina's waist, never taking her eyes off Regina's right hand. "Regina, open your eyes," Emma demanded. They groaned in unison when Emma started rubbing her clit with two fingers and Regina slid her two fingers inside herself. Both their eyes rolled back into their heads, but they didn't take their eyes off each other for long. The sight of the other woman was just too erotic.

Emma moved closer to the brunette, needing to feel the heat of the other woman's body on hers. Their eyes locked and Emma knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. She inched her mouth closer to Regina's. Regina didn't move, just kept pumping two fingers in and out of herself. Emma crashed her lips onto Regina's and sparks shot through them both at the raw passion they both felt; the perfect connection. Their tongues danced together and arousal coursed through them, straight to their very cores.

Emma broke the kiss, breathing heavily and sank two fingers deeply into her entrance. Her moan was almost animalistic. Regina added a third finger and pumped them faster.

"Fuck, Emma!" Regina grabbed the back of Emma's neck, pulled her towards her and crashed their lips together once more. In need of oxygen, Regina broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "Emma! Come for me, baby."

At Regina's words, Emma felt the first wave of her orgasm crash over her and pumped her fingers furiously. Her knees were turning to jelly. She could barely hold her own weight. Then she felt Regina's fingers on her, stroking her clit and she cried out as the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced exploded inside her. She collapsed on top of Regina, whimpering, trying to catch her breath.

When she had come down from her high, Regina turned her over and straddled her. "God, you're beautiful when you come," Regina said quietly. Emma grabbed her and kissed her. This kiss was slower than the others, but was just as passionate. As they kissed, Emma turned them over and sank two fingers into Regina. At the first stroke, she could already feel Regina clenching around her. Regina whimpered and moaned into the kiss and held Emma as close as humanly possible.

"Emma, I-" The rest of Regina's words were cut off by Emma's lips on hers. Emma moved her fingers deeper, harder and Regina felt her toes curl and her fingers, which were buried in Emma's long hair, tingled as she came harder than she had in her life. Her back arched and her legs wrapped around Emma's waist as Emma swallowed her scream, the waves of her orgasm crashed over her and she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke to her phone vibrating on the bedside table, where she'd left it the previous night. She groaned and reached for it with her eyes still closed.

"Sheriff Swan," Emma grumbled.

Good morning, Sheriff Swan, it's Archie."

"Oh, hi Archie. What can I do for you?" Emma asked, sitting up in bed.

"Sorry to bother you, but Pongo's run away. Could you help me look for him? He's been gone all night and I'm starting to get worried," Archie said.

Before Emma had the chance to reply however, she felt a hand graze her inner thigh under the bed sheets. She turned her head to look at Regina, but she was still fast asleep, snoring softly. Emma felt Regina's hand travel up her thigh, dangerously close to her sex and Emma had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stop herself from whimpering into the phone.

"Emma? Are you there?" Archie asked.

"Sorry, Archie. Yes, of course I'll help you look for Pongo," Emma replied.

Emma glanced at Regina again. To her surprise, Regina was now wide awake and smirking up at her. Their eyes locked and Regina ran her hand even further up the blonde's thigh. This time the blonde moaned.

"Emma, are you alright?" Archie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," Emma said breathily.

"Okay then, I'll meet you outside Granny's in half an hour, Sheriff," Archie said, still sounding worried.

"Sure, Archie. See you then."

She didn't hear what Archie said after that. She hung up straight away and turned to face Regina, who still had that sexy smirk plastered on her face.

"Regina," Emma said huskily.

"Emma?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Regina asked. She kept stroking Emma's thigh, still avoiding her sex completely. Emma felt her clit throb.

"God, Regina," Emma breathed. Her eyes locked with Regina's. Regina's eyes were almost black with lust.

"Tell me what you want," Regina whispered.

"I want you to touch me," Emma replied.

"Where? Here?" Regina rested her hand on Emma's knee.

"No, not there." Suddenly, Emma had an idea. "Regina?" Emma took Regina's hand in hers, where it was stroking her inner thigh.

"What is it?" Regina smiled slightly at the blonde.

"Do you remember what we talked about that day at the diner?"

Regina smirked and blushed. "Oh yes, I remember."

"So you remember what you said just as you were leaving?"

"Um, I actually don't," Regina mumbled and her gaze fell to their hands in Emma's lap. Regina looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You sure about that?"

Regina mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked. She cupped Regina's cheek, so the brunette was forced to look at her.

Regina took a deep breath. She was feeling extremely vulnerable and she hated it.

"That day at the diner, I was trying to be a tease," Regina said quietly.

"Trust me, you're a tease. I still don't understand why you look so uncomfortable though." Emma smiled reassuringly.

"Well the thing is, I've never actually used a strap-on before." Regina blushed bright red and glanced up at Emma, trying to read her facial expression.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked.

"I'm the mayor, dear. I'm always serious," Regina smiled nervously. Emma just looked at Regina, a shocked expression on her face. "Emma, say something."

"Fuck, that's hot."

"What?"

Before Regina had the chance to register what was happening, Emma was on top of her.

"It's so fucking hot that you've never used a strap-on before." Emma leaned forward and covered Regina's torso with her own, their bare breasts rubbing together. "If you think about it, you're still half a virgin," Emma whispered in the brunette's ear.

"You've been watching Mean Girls again, haven't you?" Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde sheriff straddling her waist.

"Regina, I'm serious," Emma said and locked eyes with the woman lying underneath her. "I'm going to take your virginity. I'm going to fuck you so hard with that strap-on, you won't be able to sit down for at least a week. You're going to be screaming my name as I take you. I'm going to make you come so fucking hard around my big cock."

Regina's eyes fluttered closed and she gasped at the thought. She leaned in to kiss Emma, but the blonde pulled away teasingly just before their lips touched. Regina groaned. She was getting impatient. She was so wet, so ready for the other woman. She wanted the blonde on top of her, thrusting into her, stretching her, filling her. But Emma just kept teasing.

Regina felt Emma's hot breath on her neck as she kissed from behind the brunette's left ear and further down. She kissed and licked at Regina's collarbones. Regina sighed happily. Emma's mouth traveled down to her breasts and Regina scratched her nails down Emma's back. Emma sucked Regina's nipple into her mouth and Regina arched into the touch, whimpering loudly.

Suddenly, Emma stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Regina asked curiously.

"Crap! I forgot about Pongo!" Emma exclaimed.

"You're thinking about Archie's dog right now? Really?" Regina asked, surprised.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I promised Archie I'd help him look. Pongo's been gone all night apparently," Emma said and got up, gathering her clothes from the floor, where she'd taken them off the night before.

"Fine," Regina huffed. "But you'd better be quick."

"I will. I promise," Emma said and gave Regina a quick kiss on the mouth, before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Good. Because I don't know how long I can wait before I have to take care of my aching pussy, dear," Regina husked.

Emma stopped in her tracks and arousal shot through her as she realised what Regina had just said. She turned around to take one last look at the gorgeous mayor, who was running her hands up her inner thighs, and groaned.

"Fuck, Pongo had better come when I call him," Emma grumbled as she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Emma and Archie were still searching for Pongo. The stupid dog was nowhere to be found. Emma had always thought of Storybrooke as a small town, but it sure didn't feel that way right now.

"Maybe we should head back to Granny's and have another look around. He might have been attracted to the smell of food," Emma suggested.

"Yes, maybe you're right," Archie replied, sighing loudly.

"Hey," Emma said quietly, putting a hand on Archie's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him.

Archie gave a small smile and a nod and walked on ahead. Then Emma's phone buzzed and Regina's name lit up the screen.

**Regina: **_Where are you? You've been gone for ages._

**Emma: **_Still looking for Pongo. Stupid dog._

**Regina: **_Well, I hope you find him soon. I'm very horny, Sheriff._

Emma nearly moaned out loud when she read the text message from Regina, but stopped herself just in time.

**Emma: **_Oh my god._

**Regina: **_Something wrong, dear?_

**Emma: **_Are you kidding me right now?_

**Regina: **_No, I'm not kidding. I really am horny. I don't think I'm going to be able to wait much longer._

**Emma: **_I'll be there in 10 minutes!_

**Regina: **_You'd better hope I'm not done in 10 minutes then. I'm naked and extremely wet. My legs are spread and my pussy is so sensitive. I'm throbbing with need, Sheriff._

Emma's eyes fluttered closed and her heart raced at the mental image Regina had just planted in her mind.

"Archie, I've gotta go," Emma said suddenly. "Something's come up."

"Is everything okay, Sheriff?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine. I'm really sorry, Archie. I hope you find Pongo soon," Emma called over her shoulder as she rushed to her car. Emma's phone buzzed again.

**Regina: **_Please hurry. I need to be fucked, Emma. I want you to fuck me hard and fast and never stop. Make me come. Make me scream._

Emma put her phone back in the pocket of her red leather jacket and started the car. But she wasn't going to Regina's straight away. She had an errand to run first. Before she could drive off, however, her phone buzzed again. This time Regina had sent her a picture. Emma moaned loudly and her head fell back against the headrest. Her breathing became shallow as arousal pulsed through her entire body.

"Holy mother of Jesus," Emma breathed, released the handbrake and pulled out of her parking space in front of Granny's. _Oh fuck the speed limits. I'm the fucking sheriff! _Then she accelerated and sped off down the road.

Across town, Regina was getting really impatient. She had never known sexual frustration like this before. She was really trying not to touch herself. She wanted to wait for Emma. She wanted Emma to touch her. She needed Emma to make her come. But as she rested her hand on her inner thigh, she realised that her arousal was practically soaking the bed sheets. She shivered. Then she heard the front door slam shut. Regina sighed with relief.

Emma removed her jacket and boots and threw them in the hall by the front door. She had a surprise for Regina and she couldn't wait to give it to her. But at the same time, she was nervous. She wasn't sure how Regina was going to react. She removed her tank top and her jeans and slowly headed up the stairs to Regina's bedroom.

Regina heard Emma's footsteps on the stairs and wrapped her hands around the bars on the headboard, spreading her legs, so she was fully on display for Emma.

Emma stopped outside Regina's bedroom door, took a deep breath and entered. Emma and Regina moaned in unison as their eyes locked. Regina's eyes traveled downwards, over Emma's bra-clad breasts and further down her torso. Her gaze reached Emma's waist and her eyes widened slightly as she lay there staring with her mouth open.

"What's that?" Regina asked, her voice pure sex.

"Do you like it?" Emma purred, leaning against the door-frame.

Regina closed her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Fuck yes. Get over here. Now," Regina demanded.

Emma obeyed.


End file.
